Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment
by Ewi
Summary: songfic one shoot. Je crois que tout est dans le titre.


-1Je te regarde parler avec les gens  
Tu me sembles si léger même transparent  
J'regarde passer les jours, la vie en me disant  
Je n'cherche pas l'amour, je m'y attends

J'ai mis du temps à comprendre ce que je ressentais pour toi, ça a été difficile. Bien sur que je le savais, je ne pouvais ignorer quelque chose d'aussi fort mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Cependant, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de toi, mes yeux te chercher quoique je fasse.

J'te regarde t'amuser et je fais semblant  
Mais je n'peux pas t'empêcher d'être un enfant  
Toi tu fais de grands gestes, tu as l'air si content  
Tu vois des fois j'déteste ce que je ressens

Je me sens si mal, si tu savais. Mais je fais comme si de rien, je ne montre à personne ce que je ressens. S'ils me voyaient triste, je serais obliger d'expliquer pourquoi mais je me déteste de ne pas pouvoir m'empêcher de t'aimer, et je m'interdis d'en parler à quiconque. Des fois, j'en viens même à te haïr, je te hais d'être si beau, je te hais d'être si toi, je te hais de m'avoir fait tomber amoureux de toi.

Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Et tu ne me vois pas  
Je ne sortirai pas indemne  
De cet amour avec toi  
Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Qui tournent autour de toi  
Tous les mots d'amour  
Que je sème tu ne les entends pas

Toi qui es toujours si entourer, tous le monde t'adule, toutes les filles sont à tes pieds. Et tu ne vois pas ce que je ressens pour toi, nous sommes tout le temps ensemble mais tu ne comprends pas. Pourtant, il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas, d'autre a compris. Je sais que Lily a remarqué mes regards toujours tournés vers toi, des regards qu'on ne réserve généralement pas à son meilleur ami, mais elle n'a rien dits, elle est comme ça ma Lily, et je ne lui en ai jamais parlé.

J'me sens si loin de toi à des moments  
Je n'voudrais pas qu'tu crois que je t'attends  
J'me force à espérer, mais je me mens  
Alors je te regarde t'éloigner tout doucement

Tout ce que j'aimerais te dire mais que je ne peux t'avouer, tout ça crée un fossé entre nous même si toi tu ne le vois pas, je le ressens au plus profond de moi. Tu ne vois rien de tout cela et moi je reste derrière à ressasser mes sentiments. J'essais de me dire que tout n'est pas forcement perdu, que peut-être un jour tu me verras autrement que comme un ami, ou encore j'espérais arriver à t'oublier.

Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Et tu ne me vois pas  
Je ne sortirai pas indemne  
De cet amour avec toi  
Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Qui tournent autour de toi  
Et moi évidemment,  
Je t'aime à mes dépends

Mas je sais que je me mens, je sais que je vais souffrir toute ma vie parce que jamais je ne pourrais cesser de t'aimer. Peut-être pourrais-je aimer quelqu'un d'autre mais tu seras toujours le seul amour de ma vie, je le ressens au plus profonds de moi. Cependant, il ne faut pas que tu saches tout cela, parce que si en plus je perdais ton amitié, je n'aurais plus rien qui vaille la peine que je vive. Sans toi, je ne suis plus rien, je n'ai commençais à vivre que quand je vous ai rencontré, toi et les autres.

Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Et tu ne me vois pas  
Je ne sortirai pas indemne  
D'cet amour avec toi  
Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Et tu ne vois même pas  
Qu'c'est à cause de toi  
Que je mène chaque jour ce drôle de combat

Sais tu que c'est à cause de toi que je sais si bien caché mes sentiments, que je me force à tout le temps être calme. Bien sur, à cause de ma lycanthropie, j'étais déjà réservé, mais aujourd'hui, je sais que je suis tombé amoureux de toi la première fois que j'ai croisé ton regard acier, tu semblais si fort, si confiant mais j'ai vu une brèche dans ton regard, une douleur que personne ne connaissait, que tu as toujours si bien su cacher. Et il a fallu que j'acquière une grande maîtrise de moi-même pour pouvoir cacher au monde mon admiration et mon amour pour toi. Oh, bien sur, tu n'est pas parfait, tu as de très, très gros défaut mais ils font partis de toi, ils sont toi alors je les ai accepté comme j'ai tout accepté de toi, même si j'essayais de mettre un frein à tes ardeurs de temps en temps.

Il y a trop de gens qui t'aiment  
Et tu ne vois même pas  
Qu'c'est à cause de toi  
que je mène chaque jour ce drôle de combat  
-C'est très beau Moony, c'est ma préféré dans toute celle que tu as écrit.

-Sirius, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu as tout entendu ? Comment ça, les autres ?

Tu me fais ton regard de chien battu, heureusement, j'y suis immunisé. Il semblait quand même un peu mal à l'aise ce qui était inhabituel chez lui. Là, je commence à paniqué, dis moi que tu n'as rien découvert, pitié dis le moi.

Oh non, je sens les larmes au bord de mes yeux. Calme-toi, Remus, respire. Voila c'est mieux !

-Je suis désolé Moony, mais tu sais que je m'inquiète pour toi, alors quand je voyais que tu voulais t'isoler, je te suivais, juste pour voir si tout allait bien, ou du moins, que tu ne faisais pas de bêtise. Je voulais pas t'espionner tu sais, ça avait rien à voir, non je me contentais de me mettre dans un coin et je t'observé de loin. Mais tu chantes tellement bien, et puis je n'étais pas assez loin pour ne pas entendre les paroles de tes chansons. Mais tout à l'heure, je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça, que ce n'était pas bien pour toi. Si je l'ai fais, c'est que je savais que tu ne nous dirais jamais rien et je voulais être là malgré tout si tu avais besoin de moi, mais c'est finit.

Je sais que maintenant tu n'auras certainement plus confiance en moi mais je t'en pris ne m'en veut pas. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre.

Un petit rire m'échappe à travers mes larmes. Je n'ai plus pu les retenir au début de ton petit monologue mais tu ne l'as pas vu, tu n'osais plus me regardais dans les yeux. Tu m'as tout déballé d'une seule traite. Tu t'inquiètes donc pour moi, tu vois donc quand je ne vais pas bien et tu passes la soirée assis seul dans le froid à m'observer dans le froid seul, rien que pour voir si je ne fais pas de bêtise ! C'est la plus belle chose que tu pouvais me dire, à tel point que j'en pleure, tu te rends compte !!

Alors, j'ose faire ce que je ne me suis jamais permis de faire. Je te prends dans mes bras et je te serre fort. Je ne peux murmurer qu'un simple merci, les autres mots que j'aurais voulu te dire reste figés dans ma gorge.

Tu t'éloignes légèrement de moi, jusqu'à ce que nos fronts s'accolent l'un contre l'autre. Nos yeux ne se quittent plus, toi aussi, tu pleures et ça m'étonne. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sirius ? Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant ? Je vais bien tu sais. Des fois, je ressens le besoin de m'isoler pour faire le vide, pour laisser sortir toutes les choses que je ne peux pas sortir lorsque je suis entouré. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de bêtises.

-Je ne sais pas, tu es tellement secret, je sais que tu souffres beaucoup de ta lycanthropie et d'autres choses aussi. Des fois, je vois une lueur de tristesse dans tes yeux et je ne le supporte pas. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?

-Je voyais bien que toi tu ne voulais pas m'en parler, je sais que tu ne me considère pas comme quelqu'un de mature et que je ne serais pas la personne à qui tu irais parler si le besoin d'en faisait sentir.

-Mais enfin Sirius, ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Si je n'en parle pas c'est que je ne veux pas vous dérangeait avec mes états d'âmes, je sais que je pourrais toujours compter sur toi.

-Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais. Je t'ai déjà trahis une fois qui te dit que je ne vais pas recommençais ? Même moi, je ne me fais pas confiance.

-Sirius, cette histoire est passée, je l'ai oublié et tu devrais faire pareil. Tu sais que je ne t'en veux pas, tu n'étais pas bien et j'ai compris ta réaction.

-Mais enfin, j'ai faillis faire de toi un assassin !

-En effet, mais tu vois, je n'en suis pas encore un.

Je voulais retenir mes mots mais de te voir souffrir comme ça à cause de moi, alors que je t'aime tant, m'est insupportable. Je ne peux pas te laisser croire que tu n'es rien pour moi, que je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Je te prends la nuque pour que tu relèves la tête mais tes yeux continus de fuir les miens.

-Sirius, regarde moi. Jamais j'aurais cru que je devrais te dire ça un jour, mais des fois on n'a pas le choix. Sirius, sache que tu es le seul à me donner envi de rire, de rire vraiment. Il n'y a que toi qui peux tout me faire oublier. Quand je suis avec toi, j'en oubli jusqu'à ma lycanthropie. Je ne me suis jamais aussi vivant que quand je suis avec toi. Je te confirais ma vie dans l'instant s'il le fallait parce que je suis certain que tu ne ferais jamais de mal à quelqu'un volontairement. Même toutes ces filles avec qui tu sors savent à quoi s'en tenir. Tu pourrais jouer avec elles mais tu ne le fais pas. Je donnerais ma vie pour toi. Cesse d'avoir peur, je n'ai aucune intention de t'abandonner, ok ?

Tu me fais un signe de tête et un léger sourire apparaît sur ton visage. Je ne peux empêcher un sourire tendre d'étirer ma bouche. Je ramène ma main qui se trouvais sur ta nuque, sur ton visage pour essuyait le reste de tes larmes. Tu me prends la main et la porte à ta bouche. Encore une fois je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça. Que se passe-t-il encore dans ta tête. Je ne peux plus bouger, mes yeux sont aimantés par les tiens. Tu te rapproches de moi jusqu'à ce que nos nez se frôlent. A ce moment-là, tu me murmures les mots que j'ai toujours voulu entendre. Mais je ne les comprends pas, tu ne peux pas, tu ne peux pas être... non, ce n'est pas possible, je le sais. Remus, réveilles-toi, ça te fais du mal de fantasmer comme ça. Pourtant, les lèvres sur les miennes semblent si vrais, elles sont si fraîches et douces et cette langue qui s'introduit dans ma bouche me donne des frissons de partout, tout comme ta main posé sur ma hanche et l'autre dans la mienne.

Je frissonne lorsque tes lèvres quittent les miennes, et je sens un grand froid m'envahir. Je n'ose pas rouvrir les yeux que je n'avais pas eu conscience d'avoir fermés.

-Je suis désolé, Remus, je n'aurais pas du.

Pourquoi ta voix semble si triste ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je vois cette lueur de tristesse dans ton regard lorsque j'ouvre les yeux.

-Pourquoi ?

La question m'a échappé, elle était tellement présente dans mon esprit. Tu sembles surpris.

-Parce que je m'étais promis de ne pas le faire, je ne te mérite pas.

Serait-il possible que tu ressente quelque chose pour moi finalement ? J'ai du mal à le croire mais je décide de tenter le tout pour le tout. Un petit sourire moqueur apparaît sur mon visage.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison, tu ne me mérite pas. Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux d'un tel imbécile !

Apparemment, tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je te dise cela. Bon allez Remus, finit ta déclaration puisque tu l'as si bien commençais. Allez, petit sourire disparaît et mine sérieuse reviens. Cette fois, on y va pour de bon, pas de retour en arrière possible.

-Je t'aime Sirius, depuis toujours. La chanson que tu as entendu tout à l'heure te concerné tout comme les autres.

Tu sembles te réveiller, tu secoues légèrement la tête pour dissiper tes dernières pensées. Un petit sourire apparaît sur ton visage. J'aurais dit un sourire d'excuse mais pourquoi voudrais-tu t'excuser encore. Une autre révélation.

-En fait, je le sais depuis longtemps. Tu sais, tes chansons n'étaient pas très difficiles à interpréter et puis si j'avais un doute pour celle d'avant, la dernière les as dissipés. Je suis désolé.

Ha ben ça ! C'est vrai qu'il m'a dit qu'il les avaient toutes (ou presque) entendues, j'aurais du le comprendre. Mais bon, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser là !

-Ho ! Fut la seule chose que je pus dire.

-Oui. Il m'a fallu un peu de temps pour comprendre que moi je t'aimais. Sa a pas été facile, tu peux me croire. Demande à James, il pourra t'en parler pendant des heures.

-James sait ?!

Nouveau sourire d'excuse. Ouh ! Ce n'est pas bon ça !

-Ben, en fait, dés que j'ai soupçonné que les chansons parlaient de moi, je lui ai dit, je suis désolé. Mais j'étais troublé, j'avais besoin d'en parler. Et puis, ben, quand j'ai compris que je t'aimais, c'était pendant les vacances et il a bien compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Si longtemps !? Dis-je plus pour moi-même. Et maintenant, que vas-tu faire ?

-Et bien, si tu veux bien, j'aimerais... j'aimerais bien qu'on sorte ensemble. Tu... Tu veux bien ?

Je lui saute dans les bras, c'est la seule réponse que je peux lui donner. Je sais que la vie ne va être facile mais j'ai confiance, maintenant, je suis avec lui !


End file.
